The present invention relates generally to new toilet paper holders and dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to new toilet paper dispensers and holders providing selectable accessibility and protection of rolls of toilet paper.
Toilet paper can be an attractive nuisance for children who would use it as a toy. Pets can also play with, chew or even eat toilet paper. Such mischief can be vexing, messy and wasteful. The present invention protects against such problems by providing for protection and access to toilet paper. The present invention brings such advantages, among others, to the do-it-yourselfer and professional alike by increasing simplicity and efficiency of installation and operation.